Bill Cipher VS Spiky the Hedgehog
Connection Gravity Falls VS Mega Combination! When the God-like characters of the series duel, who will win? Will the one-eyed God of destruction that isn't Shuma-Gorath beat Metal Sonic 2.0? Or will Spiky devastate Bill? Interlude Ichigo: In the worlds of fiction, there are plenty of Gods. Frisk: So why don't we put two of them against each other? JonTron: Bill Cipher, the Illuminati Dorito. Jaune: And Spiky the Hedgehog, the Metal Sonic 2.0. Waluigi: We will do our research, compare our fighters, and come to a conclusion, as we find out the winner of this Total Warfare! Bill Cipher JonTron: ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED! Ichigo: While not being able to solve any of the mysteries of Gravity Falls, Stanford Pines became desperate. He stumbled across a cave that contained an inscription regarding something all-knowing. Even when the inscription warned him not to read it, Ford recited the incantation out loud, but nothing happened. Later that day, Ford went to sleep in the woods and comes across Bill in his dreams. Bill claimed to be a muse who chose one great mind to inspire every hundred years, and told Ford that he had chosen him. Frisk: To Ford, Bill seemed to be a pretty friendly guy. They made a deal: for the rest of Ford's life, Bill could possess him whenever he wanted to, and in return Bill gave him plans to make a portal to unlock many more mysteries of Gravity Falls. While Ford was testing the portal, a man named Fiddleford McGucket accidentally got sucked into the portal and saw what Bill was actually planning behind Ford's back. Jaune: Ford then decided to shut down the portal to prevent Bill's plan, and ever since, Bill has been biding his time, waiting for the portal to reactivate. Bill is insane, possibly psychotic, and a physically irreverent demon who finds most things amusing. He's outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Though he may come across as simply annoying, he's not to be taken lightly; when angered, he's a force to be reckoned with. Waluigi: Bill is not someone who believes in rules. Instead, he follows his own philosophy which means doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences. He thinks of laws and physics as senseless and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can. The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. Frisk: Bill's abilities are focused around the mind and mental manipulation. He's described as a "dream demon" and displays some of the characteristics of a demon including creating contracts with his summoner. When he is summoned, he appears to put everyone and anyone observing into a trance-like dream. The effect is that the world seems to turn colorless, and he can manipulate the surrounding environment however he likes, as demonstrated by pulling out and returning a deer's teeth. Jaune: In fact, the people seeing this are unaware they've fallen asleep until Bill leaves and then they realize their eyes have been closed during his whole meeting. Ichigo: Bill can enter people's minds through their dreams. Once inside a mind he can manipulate anything, including his shape and form and changing the landscape. He can communicate with his summoner like a video call, using his body as a window. In fact he can use his whole body as a projector and display images. JonTron: Once inside of a mind, he can also easily pluck information from any others who are also inside and bring those ideas and images to life. Bill is also at least close to omniscient. He knows "lots of things," including the truth of many well known conspiracies as well as future events. Waluigi: Bill has the ability to shoot lasers. Bill also has the ability to remove people's souls from their own bodies, and take control of the body. The person who is removed from their body is stuck in a ghost like form in the mindscape, unable to affect the rest of the world, unless they find a vessel. This vessel doesn't have to be a living thing, as Dipper, who was a victim of this technique, used Mabel's sock puppets to warn her. Bill is also known for having godlike abilities, such as being able to see things from the eyes of any image of himself. Frisk: At first, Bill's abilities were limited to the mindscape, requiring him to possess someone to interact with the world. After smashing the rift, he can exist and freely use his powers in the physical world, rendering Mabel unconscious with a snap of his fingers and unleashing the Weirdmah...Weirdnage... Ichigo: Weirdmaggedon. Frisk: I had it! JonTron: When he gains his physical form during Weirdmageddon, Bill demonstrates the use of his powers in Gravity Falls' dimension when before he could only use within the mindscape, making him virtually omnipotent and capable of reshaping reality however he sees fit. Ford states in Journal 3 that if Bill gains a physical form "then all is lost." Frisk: Still, don't mess with the Illuminati Dorito! (Bill: "A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change... Until then, I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you......") Spiky the Hedgehog (Note: To fit the 'God' theme, this will be Post-Timeskip Spiky) Battle Results Trivia * This is FingermanAwesomeness' First Special Fight. Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'God VS God' themed Fanon Warfares Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:'Fanon VS Non-Fanon' themed Warfares Category:Hero VS Villain' themed Fanon Warfares